Typically, a door hinge for a vehicle door should be able to sustain the weight of the door and securely support the door to the vehicle body. The door hinge typically must also withstand excessive openings and closings. Therefore, to provide a strong and rigid coupling between the door and the door hinge the structure of the brackets and the placements of the bolts and nuts for mounting the door to the door hinge is critical.